Innovations of the peripherals and accessories of electric appliances progress constantly. Among them the connector elements consisting of a male plug and a female socket are widely used. They can be assembled and coupled together easily. However there are still room for improvement especially on enhancing the connectivity and simplifying assembly and coupling.
Coupling of the male plug and the female socket of the conventional connector generally adopts screwing elements. In practice, the screwing elements tend to loosen when subject to external forces. Moreover, if screwing holes have a slight deviation on the tolerance, the male plug and the female socket cannot be fastened securely. Not only saving time on assembly and coupling cannot be achieved, electric conductivity also could be affected.